


Heavenly dream

by hello33willoTheWisp845



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Dream or Real?, F/F, Love, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello33willoTheWisp845/pseuds/hello33willoTheWisp845
Summary: Kathryn has a dream of Seven





	Heavenly dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody, I just read the new short story from AXEe and I immediately felt like writing this little oneshot. I hope you enjoy it.

Kathryn awoke from a heavenly dream, early in the morning, after her alarm clock had woken her. Sighing, she got up and went to the bathroom to stand under her hydro shower.

******************

In her dream, she had taken Seven's hand in hers and led her to her couch after a romantic dinner together. Good food and a fruity-tasting wine, both the crackling atmosphere between them, made Kathryn brave enough to sit on the couch right next to Seven and stroke her hand over Seven's cheek.

Seven's crystal-blue eyes looked at her in love while her fingers stroked Seven's red lips. She lingered in the middle while Seven opened her lips and gently nudged Kathryn's finger with her tongue.

Kathryn's heart began to race and her lap became warm, hot and cold at once.

Kathryn quickly took Sevens face in her hands and pulled it close to her. Her lips met Seven's lips and connected as if it were the most natural thing in the world and had been chosen from the beginning of time by Fate.

Seven's lips parted and Kathryn's tongue slid inside. As sweet and sensual as the kiss began, the faster it became hotter and stormier. Soon her hands were on Seven's breasts and she could feel the fast heartbeat of the young woman.

Seven had her hands around her body and pulled her close to her. Tightly closed, they kissed until they both had to struggle for breath and briefly interrupted the kiss, to start it again immediately thereafter.

They kissed for a long time, sensual and gentle, hot and warmly, wild and teasing. But at some point that was no longer enough and without one of them really knowing, they were suddenly naked and exploring their bodies with gentle and tender touches. Her ragged breathing and lustful sighs accompanied her doing.

******************

Kathryn sighed deeply in memory of this beautiful dream as she wiped her wet body with a towel.

Seven softly approached from behind, slipping her hands around Kathryn's waist to her stomach and gently pulling her close. Her lips settled on the neck of Kathryn and breathed little tender kisses on it.

Kathryn quickly turned to Seven and looked at her in surprise, but Seven smiled at her in love.

"Good morning Kathryn."


End file.
